


Papaya Time

by Alyeen1, Tyberius



Category: Pitch Black (2000), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, papaya oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyeen1/pseuds/Alyeen1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyberius/pseuds/Tyberius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan and Riddick stumble into something totally unepxpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papaya Time

Riddick ran through the dark alley from the mercs.   
_A small open window!_  
They wouldn't expect him to hide in there. He hurried over to the window.  
  
Music and ... papaya ... smell came from the window.  
 _The fuck ...?_  
He jumped up and quietly slipped inside. It was a tight squeeze, he barely fitted through the window.  
  
Not to rouse any suspicion he closed the window behind him.  


* * *

 

  
He should have checked the data at the transporters. But there had been no time. There was never enough time. Khan knew he had made a mistake. _Preposterous._   
At least nobody had recognized is arrival. Not a surprise considering the darkness ... still, he began to draw attention to himself. Because everybody else wasn’t … _dressed_.  
Where the hell was he? Besides the darkness it was easy to take in his surroundings. Though there wasn’t much too see besides very … _very_ naked people.  


* * *

 

  
Riddick looked around the bathroom. He was alone. The place seemed to be a nightclub or something.   
He drank some water from the sink's faucet, then looked into the mirror. He looked like hell, smeared with dirt and blood which mostly wasn't his. He took off his shirt and washed himself. Better. Now he wouldn't draw attention when he mingled with the club's guests.  


* * *

 

  
A night club of some sort. It smelled ... fruity. Khan would have liked to press into a corner, but they where all occupied by at least a couple of men. Naked men, of course. Lots of ugly naked men. Human. Mostly deformed. Flawed.  
And everyone looked very ... oily.  
He heard human chatter around him, whispering about him. They thought he couldn’t hear him. _Wrong._ And he saw the looks. He didn’t fit. Too many foreign eyes on him.  
Khan sighed. This was mostly disturbing. Interrupting his plans. Plans which had gone awry. Right now he couldn’t allow it that people saw him or worse, remembered him. He sighed again. This was not really where he wanted to be, besides the few better looking men he spotted amongst the crowd. Khan removed his black shirt.  


* * *

 

  
Riddick tossed his shirt into the garbage can and opened the door.   


* * *

 

  
Khan saw him immediately. He was as out of the place as Khan himself. By the way he moved and looked around he clearly illustrated that he didn't belong. Khan was intrigued. He watched the tall, well built man moving slowly into his direction.  
The man didn’t stop looking around and behind him.  
It was obvious; he had been followed.

* * *

 

  
Riddick looked around. _The fuck ...?_ Naked men all over the place. Fucking and sucking each other.  
  
One man with his pants still on wasn't participating but watching the scenery. Not to pick out his next fuck. No, he didn't belong here. No merc. More like he was entirely alien here.  
He looked hot, Riddick thought. Tall. Slender. Muscular. The curve of his shoulder and his arms seemed powerful even though he wasn't ripped.  


* * *

 

  
The tall man scanned the room. _Suspicious_. But he didn’t look disgusted, he even seemed to like all the naked men around him. Something was off with his eyes, too bright, as if made out of silver. Khan cocked his head. _Very interesting_. The whole man was interesting. Muscles everywhere. Strong. Golden colored skin. Walking like a hunter. He was on the watch. All flexed muscles. Oh yes, Khan was very interested.

* * *

 

  
The man checked him out. Riddick couldn't smell anything but papaya, but he was sure the other was getting horny.  
 _Maybe not so bad_. Should anyone decide to take a look for Riddick here they sure wouldn't expect him to be participating in this orgy and this man wasn't the worst pick to get involved with. Fuckers thought he was into women as they knew nothing about him.   


* * *

 

  
The bald man looked almost through him. Khan knew that look. _Considering his options_.

It didn’t seem to be a bad idea to participate in the kind of actions going on around him to avoid any more ominous glances. And why not combine it with some fun on the road. The other man looked more than sexy and Khan seemed to have his attention.  
Time to remove the rest of his clothes.  


* * *

 

  
_So he's looking for a way to blend in? On the run, too? Maybe ... No, he doesn't look like it._  
Whatever. He was sure the man was no merc.  
Riddick decided to combine hiding and pleasure in a quick interlude. He started to walk up to the man, teasingly opening his pants.  
He watched as the other slipped off his pants and boots, never stopping to look at Riddick while doing so.  
The man was hot. Tall. Slender muscles. Fair, smooth skin. His black briefs bulged out mouth-wateringly ...  


* * *

 

  
Khan liked what he saw. Fine hair on a broad chest, excellent trained abs and a strong half-hard cock looking into his direction. The man was definitively not a lesser human, but oozing strength and fight and Khan found both very attractive.   
Yes, it was not really the time to engage in lesser animalistic activities with an unknown man, but sometimes you had to take some risks to have fun.  
When the man was close enough Khan reached out and grabbed his strong hips to bring him closer.  
No need to beat around the bush about what they wanted.  


* * *

 

  
Riddick growled softly at the man. He tensed for a second as if he was uncertain about Riddick's intentions.  
Riddick reached into the man's briefs and closed his fingers around a warm big cock.  
They looked at each other. The slightest smile showed on the man's face as he leaned forward, bringing his face close to Riddick's.  


* * *

 

  
Talking wasn’t necessary. Khan leaned in and pressed his own on the other man's curved lips, feeling warmth tingling between both.   
He eyed the other man again. It hadn't just been an impression - his eyes seemed to be made out of silver. _Fascinating. More than that_. He wondered if he was a ...  
The other man bit him. In his lower lip. Khan was so surprised he was about to draw back when the man held him tight and forced his tongue into his mouth.  
Khan's cock twitched. The other liked it rough. That was much to his liking.  


* * *

 

  
The other grabbed Riddick hard and bit him back.  
He moaned as the man pulled back from the kiss and a strong hand closed around his shoulder.  
 _Unnaturally strong ... Not human ... What then ...?_  
Careful ...  
The thought slipped away as the man took hold of his cock and rubbed him into full erection.  


* * *

 

  
Khan felt the other man harden under his firm strokes.  
 _Delightful_.  
The kissing did the rest.  
 _But now to my own pleasure_. He grabbed the other man at the shoulders. As he started to press him down, he felt resistance. _Huge strength in the firm shoulders. Not human at all. Also augmented_? _Possible..._  
This was a riddle he couldn't solve right away. _Intriguing_.  
He strengthened his grip and growled in his deepest voice, "You don't want to stir any trouble, do you?"  
His fingers pressed deeper into the other man's shoulders.   
If by Khan's fingers or because he allowed it, the other man got on his knees.  


* * *

 

  
Riddick growled with desire. Decided that kneeling for this man wasn't a matter of pride in the current situation.  
 _Fucking hot_. The other's strength turned him on even though he knew how easily this could turn into a dangerous game. Well, then that was exactly part of the fascination.  
He went down, pulling the man’s brief along in his movement and now had the other's cock and balls right before his face. Riddick leaned close and sniffed, snuggling his face into the other's genitals.  
He purred. _Delicious ..._  


* * *

 

  
The other man gave a guttural sound, which hopefully meant he was pleased with the view. Khan at least was. He watched the man stick out his tongue and lick over the underside of his long cock.  
A shiver ran through Khan, three hundred years without a decent blow job was a long time.  
He pressed the man's shoulders in a, what he considered gentle, way to spur him on. They could overdue it with soft foreplay.  
At least the other one didn't protest but opened his mouth and let his cock slide inside.   
And he was good, right from the beginning. Sucking firmly, with the right pressure and using his tongue on Khan’s tip in a remarkable skilful way.  
  
Khan allowed himself half a moan. Why shouldn't the other man hear that he was doing great? Of course Khan’s growing cock in the other man’s mouth should be indication enough of a reward.  
  
He just needed to feel it completely. People who were allowed to suck him should suck him whole.  
Khan grabbed the shaved head of the man to push him forward. It was risky business. But Khan was never one to stop halfway through.  
If the man would get angry and dare to bite him, they would get into a very, very unpleasant fight.  


* * *

 

  
Riddick sucked him hard and deep, making the other moan. The hands on his head grabbed tighter. Riddick growled.  
 _The fucker feels superior. Whatever ... Let him enjoy this delusion, it doesn't matter right now ..._  
Riddick could so easily show this man who was truly in charge here, with his blade deep in his abdominal aorta, make him bleed, watch him die while he tasted his blood, see that look in his eyes when he realized with his last breath he shouldn't have ever fucked with Riddick.   
Riddick placed one hand on the man's hip. With the other he grabbed himself and rubbed his hard cock.  


* * *

 

  
A part of Khan was almost disappointed when the man didn't bite him or tried to get away. A fight was always an excellent way to relieve any anger. And he always had anger inside him. But only ‘almost’, the man was just too talented.  
He felt his cock swallowed in heat and tongue, sucked deep. _Fantastic_...  
  
But what did he have to see, was the other man stroking himself? Khan glanced at the strong hand going over a hardened cock, stroking his shaft and playing with the tip.  
Khan let out a hiss. He liked the look of it, but in his life nobody dared to touch himself without permission. Granted, the other didn't know how to behave, but he should have sensed it. _He should have known_.  
  
Khan felt the ever present anger rise in him, the urge to make clear who was superior, to put the other into place. But he knew that would cause uproar and he couldn't have any of that ... _yet_.   
Plus whatever they were doing worked. If anyone had been wondering, they now definitely looked like they belonged here. Eyes no longer lingered on him, talk had turned to other subjects.  
  
Therefore the rational side in Khan decided to go along and not kill the other man at his feet.  
Instead he stepped back, his cock coming out with a splurging sound.  
It was time to put his cock somewhere tight.  


* * *

 

  
Riddick tightened his grip on the man's right hip.  
He growled at him in question and arousal.  


* * *

 

Khan sighed. Humans, they were never able to understand. He always had to explain every little step. He collected all his patience to ignore the violent grip on his hip. "Turn around," he growled back at the other man. "I want to look at your ass, and if it's worth it I will fuck it".  


* * *

 

  
_Arrogant asshole ..._ The man had no idea who he was truly fucking with. Looked like the time to show him his place, to make him a whimpering heap at Riddick's feet, was coming quickly ...  
A movement by the entrance caught Riddick's attention and made him keep silent and restrain his anger.  
 _Merc ... Fuck ..._  
He got up and turned around, half facing away from the merc. He bent over the table next to them, showing off his ass, even wiggling it in invitation.  
 _Hidin' in plain sight ... Always works the best ..._  


* * *

 

  
Khan knew wrath when he saw it. The silver eyes had been slicing him in half. Khan had felt the man's muscles tense, almost smelt the hate in front of him.  
A fight seemed inevitable ...  
But suddenly the man had turned around and presented his bare, and yes, admittedly very well rounded butt in front of him.  
Khan stared for a second at the shiny brown skin, curving almost perfectly over wiggling buttocks.  
And then he spotted the person coming into the room, definitely not belonging here and definitely searching for someone. Khan had never seen someone clad like that person, but he could have written bounty hunter all over his face. It would have been as unsuspicious.  
Khan hid a chuckle, he understood. He pondered for a split-second if he should reveal the silver-eyed man, just to see the outcome of it (he calculated the man would kill the hunter), but then he would miss out on that beautiful ass and a, as it seemed, decent fuck.  
Just because he had the possibility he slapped the man before him on the ass. Hard.  


* * *

 

  
Riddick nearly jolted. He growled. That had been great. Going right into the direction he liked.   
He growled again as the man roughly grabbed his ass.  
Another slap.  
 _So good ..._  
 _Take pleasure when you can._ So he let the other man slap him again and again 'til his ass burned like fire and he thought he would shoot right here and now.  
The merc had looked at them for a moment, then glanced elsewhere and now the fucker was about to leave.  


* * *

 

  
In the darkness Khan could see the roughened skin, the changed color on the beautiful buttocks. It was a never-ending surprise that some humans, however inferior they were, had beauty in them.   
But then the man before him was no inferior being, maybe not even human. No wonder his ass shone so beautifully.  
Khan was certain his cock inside the man’s ass would feel as a fantastic as it had in the man’s mouth.  
He moved closer and placed his hard and wet cock in the cleft in front of him.  
If the other one had played along just for hiding from the already leaving hunter (who was definitely a lesser being, he hadn't detected anything, already the way he had moved was ludicrous), then now was the point he should stand up.  
But nothing happened. Khan caressed the reddened skin absentmindedly with one hand. He was lost on any lubricant. _Damn_.  
"What the hell are you waiting for," the man gnarled, impatience seeping from his voice.  
"Look, I can fuck you without any gliding aid, but you won't like it. It’ll be messy. I won't like it, I don't do messy," Khan spit back. _Bloody discussions_.  
The other man shifted and shoved a bottle into Khan’s hand. "You've no idea. I love messy," he almost purred.  
Khan stayed silent. Messy meant blood and anger and he wanted to fuck.  
He scanned the room quickly and saw several bottles like he was holding now. _Obviously the establishment’s choice_.  
The splash on his hand felt oily, ridiculously oily. Wherever – whenever – he were, nobody in this place had been able to come up with a decent lubricant. And it smelled ... Khan smelled papaya.  
The surprises didn't end tonight. _What the bloody hell ..._   
Intriguingly it did spread very smoothly on his cock. As he lubricated himself with decent strokes, he felt his blood rushing through his veins, his body heating up, the urge to put his cock somewhere tight pulsing through him.  
Khan quickly smeared some of the oil - you couldn't call it anything else - on to the man's hole and without any pause pressed, _oh so wonderfully_ , into the other's ass.  


* * *

 

  
Riddick's grip on the table tightened as the pleasure-pain of the sudden intrusion threatened to overwhelm him. Needing more, he pushed back onto the hard cock. The man grabbed him hard by the hips and pulled him back. As soon as he was fully in, he pulled out and slammed back in. Riddick grunted. _Yes, that's great_ _..._ His right hand went to his cock.  


* * *

 

  
Khan relished the other man's effort, gliding over his cock, taking him deep, his tight ring rubbing over Khan’s long cock. The beautiful sensations made his balls tighten and his cock grew even harder.  
Others had to be taught or plainly never knew what to do, but the man in front him was particular good. In other circumstances exploring this further would have been a valuable option.   
Khan felt surrounded by warmth and wetness and it all went so smoothly. _There is nothing like a really decent fuck._   
He didn't aim for any particular spot in the other's ass, but the man seemed happy enough with one hand on his hard prick.  
  
If Khan wanted he could do this forever, hold himself back or come and start all over again, but time was short. He let his blood curl in his cock, let it twitch and take him.  
Khan's finger dug deeper into the other man's hips, making them move faster. They were still in a steady rhythm, but Khan slowly increased the pressure.  


* * *

 

  
Riddick rubbed his cock harder and faster. This was getting better by the second. The man, no matter how much of an arrogant jerk he was, knew how to fuck ...  
  
He wouldn't last much longer, the man's cock was hitting his prostrate with almost every stroke. The combined pleasure was going to drive him over the edge soon.  
  
Growling he encouraged the man to go faster.  


* * *

 

  
The growling of the man before him was music in his ears. Of course Khan knew he was extraordinary, but it was always nice to hear about it in any form.  
The muscles around his cock had loosened in his steady rhythm, so that Khan even moved faster, shoving his whole length in and out, watching the beautiful sight before him in adoration.  
"Lovely," he mumbled. This definitively was the high point of the day, his long cock in a warm ass, surrounded by round cheeks, a body bent before him, even moving along with him.  
  
Khan found this was as good as it could get and since he saw no reason to draw out the whole spectacle unnecessarily, with a last push, he rushed the boiling heat inside him to his cock and he came, hard, inside the bald man's ass.  


* * *

 

  
The hot cum was filling him.  
With a final, hard tug on his cock Riddick came, too, shooting against the edge of the table he was bent over.   
He allowed himself to enjoy it and savor the afterglow for a moment until it was time to be fully alert and ready to fight and run again.  
The man leaned heavily on him and panted hard. The cock inside him stayed surprisingly firm and big.  
Riddick eventually pushed him away and straightened up, kind of regretting the loss of their physical contact.  
He turned around.  
That smile and the gaze of the man's light-colored eyes were way too smug and arrogant.  
Riddick had seen this delusion of superiority before on others and enjoyed to wipe it away. Today he found he didn't care. He felt too well-fucked to get pissed off at the man.  
  
The End


End file.
